zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Fused Shadow
Thanks! hey you say your a fan but you havnt even complete the two best legend of zelda games you cant call yourself a fan till you beat orcarina of time Adminship Hi Fused Shadow. I just gave you admin rights! You're now a bureaucrat and you're now listed as an ! It might be good to read the if you're new to being an admin.--Richard 20:25, 23 March 2008 (UTC) Archive I've archived my talk page. So if you have anything to say to me, say it on this page, not on the archive. Melanie Rachel Ravenswood 21:01, 27 March 2008 (UTC)Fused Shadow what's your favorite dungeon in Ocarina of Time? Melanie Rachel Ravenswood 18:17, 28 March 2008 (UTC)Fused what is the sadest most creepeist tale you have heard of? Power! to the top of the page. If you want power, ask on the page Zeldapedia:Administrators.}} RE: Logo Done. The logo is at File:Wiki.png.--Richard 22:45, 2 April 2008 (UTC) how do u get a big infobox on your userpage? thanksSkull kid 23:53, 3 April 2008 (UTC) Reply OoT Fused Shadow when we make the poll (For the Zeldapedia Timeline) make it look like this: Yes I want a Zeldapedia Timeline Theory No lets not have a Zeldapedia Timeline theory Wait until Zelda Wii comes out I'd do it but i think you have to be an admin.>_< --Power courage wisdom and time 22:38, 23 April 2008 (UTC) hey dude this is gigablade98 big fan of legend of zelda. you cant call yourself a legend of zelda fan until you beat orcarina of time. We need Help Greetings... I'm not normally on this site, but I see that you are the one who created the "Polls". I come the the "Golden Sun Universe" wikia and we've been talking about doing the same. The only problem is that none of us know how to do it. Do you think you could help us create a poll? If you choose to respond please hit me up at the "Golden Sun Universe" on my talk page.I go by the same name there.Zabbeth 21:55, 26 May 2008 (UTC) Fused Shadow, Do you like how in Twilight Princess they finally made it so we could explore the Temple of Light?Nefertari Vivi 22:34, 6 July 2008 (UTC) Hey, can you send me a talk bubble? eh? (laughs) sorry. User:DekutullaZM Hy, I am Ania can u help me to make some timeline theories, I want to discuss them.Visit me on my page. Ania+Link Inactivity Hey Hey Fused Shadow. We've decided to remove the adminstrator and bureacrat status from users who have not edited for a long time and are currently inactive. Your account was one of those inactive ones, so I have removed your status as an administrator. This is largely so that users who need help ask one of the active admins rather than inactive admins so as to get a quick answer. I can give back your admin status at any time so if you ever come back to edit, just let me know on my talk page when you come back.--Richardtalk 22:43, 28 June 2009 (UTC)